


Fever

by Kuroimachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-ish, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, nurse!Levi, poorly!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin falls ill and Levi begrudgingly takes care of him; Levi's care forces Erwin to admit something that's been on his mind a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over 10 years. Woo. (Don't try to work out how elderly that makes me)  
> No beta, so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> 

It was deep into autumn when Erwin fell sick with fever; the last of the brassy leaves clung desperately to the darkened skeletons of the trees. Erwin had felt it creeping up on him for days, but, never one to let a little illness keep him from his duty, he had staunchly ignored it.

  
Upon getting out of bed one morning, he had realised his muscles ached more sharply than usual. By the close of that day, he had found that no amount of clothing, nor close proximity to a fire could warm him all the way through. Eventually, after a few days of watching Erwin’s skin grown paler and his eyes grow darker, sitting across from him in the dining hall, Mike was the one to enquire after their leader’s health.

  
“I’m fine. Just tired. It’s not at all worthy of your concern.” Erwin replied, breaking off some bread and dipping it into his soup. He kept his eyes trained on the food in front of him, but he knew that the other officers would be eyeing him curiously. Opposite the two tall men, Levi observed the exchange with particular scrutiny.

  
“You are sick though, I can sme-.” Mike began, but Erwin cut him off.

  
“It’s nothing.” He said sighing and finally lifting his eyes to meet Mike’s in an effort to reassure him. “Really, I’m fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be retiring to my office.” Erwin got to his feet, massaging the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.

  
Levi stood.

  
Erwin turned from the bench and took a step towards the door, his head swimming. Suddenly, the noise of the dining hall became dull, as if his head were indeed underwater. He wasn’t entirely aware when he lost his centre of gravity, he couldn’t remember the moment his legs gave way. However, after a minute or so, as he began to come back to himself, he realised that it was Levi who had kept him from hitting the floor. His captain had shouldered most of Erwin’s weight, his fingers dug deep into his side to prevent him from collapsing any further.

  
“Get up. We need to walk you out.” Levi instructed quietly, pushing Erwin onto his feet again. The noise of the dining hall had stopped altogether and Erwin slowly became aware of dozens of pairs of eyes turned towards him. He used all the strength he could command to walk out of the room, still steadied by Levi. Mike and Hanji followed quickly after, having insisted everyone else stay behind. With Mike to help brace Erwin’s other side, they eventually made it all the way to his quarters where they deposited him on his bed. Mike and Levi stepped back and let Hanji through to press and poke and pull at Erwin in order to determine just how sick the commander had let himself get. The blond allowed himself to be examined, finding that he had very little energy left to fight it.

  
“You’re running quite a temperature. Mike, go run a washcloth under some cold water, ring it out and then bring it here, would you?” Hanji asked over her shoulder, still prodding Erwin. Mike went immediately to do as he’d been asked.

  
“A fever?” Levi asked, brows knit in consternation.

  
“Hm, looks like it. How long have you been unwell, Erwin?”

  
“Just a couple of days.” Hanji narrowed her eyes, suspecting that his answer may not be completely accurate, but she said nothing. Mike returned with the compress and Hanji took it; she instructed the two standing men to remove Erwin’s boots and jacket, much to the commander’s distaste, and then laid the cool cloth across his forehead.

  
“What are the rest of your symptoms?”

  
“Muscle pain, headaches, sore throat, chills.” He sighed. “What’s your advice?” Erwin asked, resignedly.

  
“Bed rest. You need plenty of rest, plenty of fluids. You’re going to feel cold, but try to resist covering yourself too heavily. You need to bring this temperature down. I’ll ha-.”

  
“Is there any other way, Hanji?” Erwin asked, feebly propping himself up on his elbows.

  
“If you try to carry on, you _will_ make things worse and it will take _much longer_ for you to recover. If you would like to get better, you will follow my advice.” Hanji stated very simply, causing the man to sag back into the pillows beneath him. She noticed a sheen of sweat had begun to shimmer on Erwin’s face despite the compress. “Try to sleep, it will speed things up. I’ll make sure food and water are brought to you and I will try to locate some medicine to see if we can speed things along a little for you. At least we can try and soothe those aches a bit.” Erwin nodded in thanks to Hanji, and then let his gaze flicker between Mike and Levi.

  
“We can run things as normal. Just do as you’re told.” Levi said and then turned quickly, exiting the room before his commander could respond. Erwin looked back to the remaining two, both of whom smiled reassuringly. Mike patted the bed-ridden commander on the shoulder before following Hanji out into the hallway and closing the door gently behind him. Just a couple of metres along from Erwin’s bedroom door, they found Levi leant against the wall scowling. Upon their approach he pushed away from the cold stone and stood purposefully blocking their path.

  
“I’m going to keep watch in case his condition deteriorates.” Levi turned slightly to the left to face Hanji. “Locate that medicine you mentioned. Quickly.” He then turned right to face Mike, “Everything continues as normal.” The pair nodded before they had time to think about what they were doing. By the time they realised they’d just been ordered about by the dark-haired captain, Levi was already disappearing into the gloom of the hallway.

  
~*~

  
Petra hurried through the long hallways, the vial of medicine clutched carefully in both hands. As she rounded the corner to where Erwin’s quarters were situated, Levi stood up from where he sat outside the door.

  
“Section Commander Hanji told me to bring this to you.” She said handing the medicine over. “She said to make sure the commander swallows it all.” Levi nodded and turned towards the door intending to enter, but noticed the girl still standing there looking at him.

  
“Was there something else?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Petra went to speak, stopped and then tried again. Levi exhaled sharply through his nose.

  
“I-is the commander going to be alright?” she blurted out so quickly that the whole question sounded like one long word. Levi considered her carefully before speaking.

  
“He’s fine. He’s got the sniffles and four-eyes has overacted and confined him to his quarters.” He watched as the girl visibly relaxed. She would go and spread that reassurance among the rest of the soldiers. “Have some tea brought to me here.”

  
“Yes, Sir!” She turned on her heel and sprinted back off down the hallway. Levi rolled his eyes and then entered Erwin’s quarters. Inside it was dimly lit, the stark white light of the fully risen moon sat uncomfortably alongside the warm golden glow of the candles. Levi covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief, but even so could smell the heavy, dense scent that permeated the room. _Sickness_. He thought, his eyes narrowing.

  
Erwin slept fitfully on his bed and Levi looked him over with concern, noticing how his shirt clung to him, damp with sweat. His face shone with it too, lined with discomfort. Levi pushed a few blond strands of dishevelled hair back from where they sat sticking to Erwin’s forehead and then wiped his hand on his trouser leg in disgust. _Sweaty mess_.  
“Erwin.” The commander’s blue eyes fluttered open, glassy and confused. Levi scooped up a cloth from the bedside table, which had been sat in a bowl of clean water. He rung it out carefully and then dabbed gently across Erwin’s face.

  
“L…Levi?” Erwin’s eyes began to close again.

  
“Oi, Erwin. Don’t sleep again yet. Here, drink this.” Levi dropped the cloth back into the bowl of water and unlidded the vial. He places an arm under Erwin’s neck to help lift him enough so that he’d be able to drink the black-red liquid. One of the blond’s hands came up to grip Levi’s wrist, the one that held the little glass bottle. Touching the rim of the vial to Erwin’s lips, he slowly let the medicine flow into his mouth. “Swallow.” He instructed and the commander obeyed. The reddened tip of Erwin’s tongue darted out to smooth his dry, chapped lips. Once Levi was satisfied that it was all gone, he lowered Erwin back onto the pillows and slid his arm out from underneath his head. Levi tried to pull his arm away to set the vial down on the bedside table, but Erwin still held his thin wrist in a large, very warm hand.

  
“Let go.”

  
“Stay?” Erwin rasped. Levi looked down at the odd expression on his commander’s face. He looked so unlike himself. So… _vulnerable_. It made Levi’s teeth clench.

  
“Fine.” The dark-haired man pulled up a chair and sat back, crossing his legs. “You can sleep again now.” Erwin allowed his eyes to slide shut and Levi listened as his breathing deepened.

  
~*~

  
A knock at the door woke him, although he didn’t remember having fallen asleep.

  
“What?” Levi snapped, trying to clear his head. The door opened slowly, toed wider by a delicate boot. Petra clinked into the room gently carrying a tray of tea things. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. Levi’s eyes snapped to where she was looking just as the commander groaned piteously. He was dripping sweat now, his shirt soaked with it and the sheets beneath him damp. The tendons in his neck strained and his fists pawed at the blankets tangled around him. A dark flush had settled over his skin and when Levi touched his finger tips to Erwin’s face he felt how it burned.

  
“Fetch Hanji and Zacharius. Now!” Levi barked. Petra stood frozen for a moment, but when Levi turned his storming eyes on her she set the tray down and quickly fled the room.

  
“Oi, Erwin.” Levi said urgently, trying to rouse him. Erwin’s eyes remained squeezed shut, his breath was uneven and laboured. Running footsteps echoing along the flagstones of the hallway announced the approach of help. Hanji burst into the room first, the tall blond at her heels.

  
“What is it, Levi?”

  
“He’s gotten worse. I can’t wake him.” Levi stepped back reluctantly, willing Hanji to know what to do; she ran her hands over various areas of Erwin’s face, neck and chest. She peered closely, listened carefully and then stepped back with a huff.

  
“His fever needs to be broken." She stated grimly.

  
“Well, how do we do that?” Asked Mike, his voice tinged ever so slightly with desperation. Erwin kicked his tangled legs and groaned and panted. Levi’s eyes stayed trained on the commander, watching his chest stutter with each arduous breath.

  
“Fill the bath with cold water.”

  
“Eh?” Mike looked at the shorter man quizzically.

  
“Yes, that could work!” Hanji exclaimed, grasping her hands together in her excitement. She ducked quickly through the door, opposite the bed, that led to Erwin’s washroom and began to fill the bath with cool water. When the copper bathtub was about two thirds of the way full, Levi ordered Mike to lift Erwin’s legs and help to manoeuvre him into the washroom. Levi braced Erwin’s shoulders against his chest and the back of his head rested in the crook of the smaller man’s neck, the short blond hairs of his undercut tickled Levi’s skin. Levi wrapped his arms tightly around the blond’s much broader torso and, between him and Mike, they managed to carry him across the room.

  
“How are we going t-?” Before Mike could finish, he and Hanji watched incredulously as Levi stepped, fully clothed, into the cold water; Mike had to snap back to attention quickly in time to move Erwin’s legs over the bath, so that the pair could sink into the water together.

  
“Cloth.” Levi demanded, hand outstretched, making no eye contact with anybody. Hanji reacted unthinkingly, handing one to the dark-haired captain, her mouth slightly open in wonder. It was a quite sight to behold, endearing for anyone to see such care between two people, but something truly special to witness for anyone who had met Levi. He sat up to his ribs in cold water, the commander settled between his legs, dabbing the cloth onto Erwin’s chest, neck and face in the hopes of bringing his temperature down. Levi ran the cloth over Erwin's lined brow, then pressed it gently to each cheek in turn. He let the cloth slide down his neck, so that a tiny puddle of the cold bath water collected in the dip beneath his bared throat. Levi ran the soaked cloth again and again down Erwin's chest between the open material of his shirt.

  
When, eventually, Erwin seemed to find some relief and Levi had begun to shiver rather violently Hanji suggested they take the commander out of the bath, dry him and put him back to bed. Mike helped to lift Erwin from the water, whilst Hanji fetched several towels. Then the three of them stood there, a puddle spreading out from under Levi’s feet. He and Mike looked at Hanji expectantly.

“What?”

  
“Leave, idiot.”

  
“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” Hanji left the washroom, pulling the door to behind her. When Mike and Levi had removed Erwin’s clothes, dried him and redressed him in some pyjamas, they carried him to the bed and laid him down gently. Hanji re-entered the bedroom, from wherever she had disappeared off to, carrying a pile of clothes.

  
“Here, you'll need these, or it’ll be you who gets sick next, Levi. All those gerrrrms...” She teased gently, handing him the pile. Levi scowled and snatched them from her before he shut himself in the washroom. He peeled off his sopping wet clothes piece by piece and then rubbed himself down with a large white towel. Dressed once again in warm, dry clothes he stopped for a moment to contemplate the situation. His eyes slipped across the puddle of water on the floor and over the smooth copper of the bath. His thoughts slid around the abject fear he felt at Erwin’s vulnerability, the betrayal.  _Bastard_.

He found himself thinking of the weight of Erwin against him, his hair tickling the sensitive skin of Levi’s neck, his breath panting from between his lips. When Levi caught himself thinking of these things he shook his head violently and chastised himself internally. _Idiot_.

  
Once he had regained his composure he moved back into the bedroom where Mike and Hanji stood waiting.

  
“He seems a lot more settled now, but I think someone should sit in with him for the rest of the night, just to be sure he doesn’t get worse again.” Hanji glanced at Mike, the briefest flicker of knowing passed between them.

  
“I’ll stay. You can go.”

  
“Send for us if you need anything.” Mike grinned, leading Hanji from the room. _Fucking idiots_.

  
~*~

  
Erwin was shivering in his sleep.

First too hot and now too cold, Levi couldn’t believe it. He opened a cupboard in the corner of the room and found thick, rough-woven blanket, which he spread out over the bed. He sat back in his chair and waited. Erwin continued to shiver pathetically beneath the blankets.

  
Levi exhaled sharply through his nose.

  
“What, precisely, am I meant to do?” the dark-eyed man asked aloud. Erwin, stayed fast asleep, still shivering. “Fine! Fine. I’m going to kill you for this, you piece of shit.” He grumbled, ridding himself of all clothing except his trousers and his untucked shirt. Levi moved around to the other side of the bed so that Erwin lay across from him, his back turned towards him. He slowly peeled back the blankets and climbed up onto the bed next to the sleeping commander. He laid awkwardly beside the shuddering man until he couldn’t take it anymore and slid over closing the distance between their bodies so that barely a couple of inches remained between them. Suddenly, Erwin shifted pressing himself back into Levi’s heat. Resigned to just giving into the moment entirely, Levi pressed his forehead between Erwin’s shoulder blades and wrapped an arm around his waist, his fist clenched in the material of the blond’s pyjama shirt.

  
Erwin stopped shivering.

  
Levi trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much that needs to be said between them, I think they both see this as a bit of an inevitability.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.

 Erwin’s eyes were heavy.

Consciousness returned to him piece by piece. His muscles still ached horribly, his head was still clouded and fuzzy. But he was warm, so perfectly warm. Not at all like the unbearable heat of before and he could smell something wonderfully fiery and familiar beneath his nose. He smiled against soft black hair. _Levi_.

“What _is_ _it_ that you’re doing?” The smaller man growled into a pillow underneath them. Levi had awoken to find himself compromised. He had fallen asleep trying to warm Erwin enough to stop him from shivering, but had awakened to find the large blond having reversed their positions, his thick arms wound tightly around him. He had considered thrashing about until Erwin let go, or kicking him, or sinking his teeth into the lightly tanned flesh. But his reticent affection for his commander had stayed him; Erwin had been ill after all, Levi would have felt somewhat guilty afterwards to have woken him when he had had such rough couple of days.

  “I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to, Levi.” Erwin grinned and squeezed the dark-haired man very slightly. Levi pushed hard against Erwin’s forearms, so that he loosened his hold enough for him to be able to turn onto his back.

 “I take it you feel recovered, idiot.”

 “I’ve felt better, although I’m hard-pressed to think of when.”

“You still look warm.” Levi’s brows knit as he scrutinised Erwin’s face.

“That has less to do with being ill and more to do with your pressing yourself against my crotch.” Erwin chuckled, ever amused to needle the captain. Levi’s eyebrows shot up into his fringe and, enraged, he turned his body sharply to ensure that there was absolutely no contact between himself and Erwin, bar that of the commander’s arm still resting heavily across his ribcage.

 “Oh, calm down, I’m tormenting you.” Erwin rolled his eyes, earning himself a dark, narrow scowl from the smaller man. “Did you undress me?”

 “We dunked you in a bath of freezing water.”

 “I see.”

“I need to go clean your germs off me.” Levi grumbled, throwing back the blankets and sliding out of the bed. Erwin mourned the loss of that warmth.

~*~

 When Erwin walked into the dining hall that evening, it was all his soldiers could do to hold in a cheer. He was far from being in perfect health; he walked stiffly and his eyes were still sunken in their sockets, but nobody could convince him to spend any more time shut away in his room. He knew the significance of his is visible presence.  

 Erwin sat next to Mike, just as he had done when this had all began.

 “You’re looking much better, Erwin!” Mike smiled, clapping his friend on the back.

 “He looks like shit.” Sniped Levi, earning himself a wave of eye-rolls from all around him.

 “He acts so apathetic now, so surly! But you should have seen him, Erwin, when he thought something was going to happen to y-.” Hanji began emphatically, gesturing between Levi and the commander.

 “Shut it, you moron.”

 “Oi, Levi, were you worried about me?” Erwin taunted, smirking and making Mike and Hanji laugh.

 “Fuck you.” Levi spat, pushing away from the table and stalking out of the room. Erwin watched him push several, much larger, men and women out of his way along his path to the doorway.

 “Seriously though, Erwin…” Hanji drawled, pressing a finger thoughtfully to her lips and peering up through her fringe, “He made sure you were very well cared for.”  
 Mike snorted, nodding his head in agreement.

 “Right. When he got into that bath with him, I-.”

 “What did he do?” Erwin asked, an eyebrow raised almost imperceptibly.

 “When we put you in the cold water to break your fever, he climbed right in there with you. Sat there holding you, even though he was shivering his little boots off!” Mike chuckled, believing he was in some way mocking the captain.

  “I see.”

Erwin ate the rest of his meal in relative silence, participating in conversation only when he was asked directly for a response.

~*~

Levi sat alone in his quarters, cleaning his boots by candlelight. He smoothed the cloth over the soft leather again and again until they shone gently, reflecting the warm glow of the room. Levi was not thinking about his boots.

A firm knock at the door lifted him from his reverie.

 “What?” The door opened without any further invitation and the tall frame of the commander filled the doorway.

 “May I have a word, Levi?” Erwin asked, closing the door behind him. Levi shrugged, purposefully withholding eye contact. Erwin took the opportunity to look around Levi’s meticulously clean and tidy room. He looked at the neatly hung uniform, the precisely angled stack of books, the gleaming windows.

 Eventually, after being steadfastly ignored by Levi for a few more moments, Erwin moved over to the perfectly made bed and perched on the edge, leaning back on his palms and crossing his legs. He tipped his head back, elongating his neck and releasing the breath he had been holding. Levi angled his head slightly, so that he could see Erwin from the corner of one granite eye. He observed the way Erwin sunk into his shoulders, not quite able to find the strength to support himself properly. He appeared tired. Tense.

 “I am full of regret, Levi.” He began and this was enough to capture Levi’s attention, enough to make him turn his head a bit further. “When it comes to you, I am full of regret.” Erwin paused, his copper-sulphate blue eyes flicking briefly over to check Levi’s response; seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued to try to voice the thoughts permeating his mind. “I don’t know what I did to deserve the kind of loyalty, the kind of trust you allow me.”

 “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 “I can’t _not_ say it anymore, Levi. I can’t even follow my own advice. I regret.” Erwin sat forwards, his head bowed. He stared at the hands resting his lap, brushed the fingertips of one over the scars on the palm of the other. “I regret not picking you up off the ground, I regret that I walked away when you...”

 “Stop.”

 “Levi I should have-.”

“Stop!” Levi barked, holding a hand up as if he could physically prevent Erwin’s words from reaching him. “Stop, Erwin.” He took a few calming breaths, composing himself before speaking again. “You did what needed to be done.”

  “But things could have been different. I c-.”

  “They could. I could be fucking dead, Erwin.” Erwin raised an eyebrow at this petulant statement. Levi huffed, and forcing his chair backwards to scrape along the floor, stalked over to the window. He looked at the heavy night sky and watched as the clouds released the bright glow of the full moon. Erwin twisted his body so that he could keep watching the darkling soldier.

 “Levi, you-.”

 “If you had picked me up, I probably would have relied on you to do that every time after. Until I became soft and ended up Titan shit.” Levi turned to scowl metallic into Erwin’s eyes. “You did…more. You looked ahead to something better. I look ahead to you. That’s how it works.” Levi shrugged, not believing at all in his ability to communicate these kinds of feelings.

 But Erwin heard it all and a smile ghosted across his lips. He lifted himself up, walked around the bed and stood directly in front of Levi, peering down at him.

  “No regrets, Erwin. You know what happens.” Levi said quietly, his voice husky with the difficulty of the situation.

 “Thank you, Levi.” Erwin breathed. The moment he pressed his lips to Levi’s he knew things had changed. There would be no going back on this. He held Levi’s upper arms, tightly, in each large hand. Keeping him in place.

After a few long moments, he pulled his mouth away, Levi’s had remained as stone against him. Erwin stood up straight, closing his eyes and contemplating his stupidity for a moment when Levi spoke.

 “Sure this is what you want?” Erwin raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t been expecting Levi to speak - shout perhaps, grab him by his throat, kick him maybe. It had startled him. The way he said those words, it sounded so like a challenge.

  “It is.”

 That was all it took. Levi grabbed Erwin’s collar, bunching it in his fists, and yanked him down so that their mouths came together violently. There was no slow build up for them; no soft, leisurely, gradually deepening kisses, tentative licking of lips and coy meeting of tongues. Their lips pressed painfully hard against one another, their mouths open and tongues leaving trails of saliva over their chins and cheeks and jaws. They panted hot breath into each other. Levi loosened his grip on Erwin’s shirt only to move one hand up behind his neck in an effort to assault his mouth even more forcibly. The other hand he slid down Erwin’s chest and around his ribs, his fingers dug in so hard Erwin could feel sharp fingernails even through the fabric of his clothing.

  Exhaling aggressively Erwin used the weight of his whole body to push Levi back against the wall between the two twilit windows. His hands dragged down the smaller man’s arms and over his hips, fingertips just brushing the curve of Levi’s backside, until they found purchase in the tight trousers clinging to the backs of his thighs. The two men grappled with each other; with a groan Erwin hoisted Levi upwards and pushed him against the wall, trapping the smaller man there with the heft of his body and making him grunt with the force of it. Erwin’s hands began to guide the dark-haired man’s legs around his waist, but Levi wrapped them firmly around him of his own accord, squeezing him between his unyielding thighs. Erwin let go of him all together then and gripped the wall either side of him, he disengaged his mouth from the other’s and let his head fall onto Levi’s shoulder, breath coming in ragged gasps.

 Not wanting to lose momentum even for a second, Levi threw his shoulders back against the wall in order to gain enough leverage to push his stiff cock forward into Erwin’s crotch. The blond growled, deep in the back of his throat and bit hard down at the juncture between Levi’s neck and shoulder. Levi cried out in painful, consuming arousal.

 Erwin moved his hands back to the compact body, this time sliding underneath him to roughly grip Levi’s ass. Then, in one fluid motion, he turned and threw the smaller man onto the bed, crawling over him on all fours and pinning him in place. Erwin’s tongue licked hungrily over Levi’s mouth, hooking it under his lip and then letting it slide off to paint a trail of spit over Levi’s cheek. Levi snapped his teeth at the blond, sinking them into his bottom lip and tugging, making Erwin’s eyes spark electric as he ground his own achingly aroused cock into the man underneath him. Levi arched his back in response and then snarling, all sharp teeth and fire, he flipped Erwin over and straddled his hips.

 Levi braced himself on Erwin’s chest, kneading the hard muscle; then, fisting his hands in Erwin’s shirt, he ripped it apart savagely, a few buttons scattering across the room. He descended immediately upon the exposed flesh, unable to think clearly or decide what he wanted to do first, he licked and bit and sucked everything he could reach with his mouth all at once. Erwin groaned and lifted his hands to thread through Levi’s smooth, black hair and then slide around his neck, moving downwards, blindly feeling out the buttons and popping them open one-by-one. When his frustration reached its peak, he tore open the remaining few buttons, tensing his abs to pull himself into a sitting position and pushing Levi backwards. Levi’s shirt fell loosely from his shoulders and Erwin instantly began to attack the pale skin of his neck, shoulders and collar bones.

 Levi gripped the belt threaded through Erwin’s trousers and jerked on it sharply a couple of times. “ _Off_.”

Erwin smirked.

 Shuffling backwards until he was able to plant his feet on the ground, Levi stood in front of the large blond, where he began to unbuckle his own belt. Unbidden, Levi let his trousers fall to the floor; freeing his heated, swollen erection felt so good he couldn’t help wrap his hand around it and give it a firm squeeze. Having dealt with his own remaining clothing, Erwin’s attention was focussed completely on the vision in front of him. It made his own straining cock twitch heavily between his muscular thighs. The dark-haired man smirked almost imperceptibly and moved onto the bed beside Erwin, lying back with one leg bent up and the other hanging over the edge of the bed. Erwin watched over his shoulder as Levi pumped a loose fist around his dick with one hand and with the other brought it up to his mouth to suck and lick on his own fingers. The blond groaned loudly.

 Mirroring the descent of Levi’s slippery, wet fingers down his body, Erwin found himself sliding down, off the edge of the bed and kneeling between Levi’s powerful but svelte legs. Levi lifted his head and peered down his body before hitching his leg up a little further and stroking the first fingertip over his hole. He felt the hot breath of Erwin’s strangled moan caress his hand and, playing to his captive audience, he began to slide the finger inside himself. Erwin felt positively lecherous; having such a close, unhindered view of Levi performing such a lewd, wanton act in front of him had him utterly mindless with desire. Before he knew it he was pumping his fist up and down his cock, slick with his own fluids.

 “Pervert.” Levi teased, but he had already added a second finger and was stretching himself, alternating between spreading his fingers wide and thrusting them in and out. Suddenly, Erwin stood, cock still in hand, and looked down at Levi with an intensity the dark-haired man had only seen in Erwin’s eyes as he rode out to a fresh expedition or in the midst of combat.

 “Are you ready?”

 “Just get on with it.”

 Erwin smiled and shook his head, but lowered himself over the smaller man, one palm placed firmly on the bed by Levi’s shoulder and the other slicking his cock up and guiding it in. Levi spread his legs to allow for Erwin’s size to settle between them and then wrapped them around the blond’s waist, pulling him closer. Erwin began to push against him, then inside him, a blunt heat opening him up. He eased himself in slowly, whilst Levi willed himself to relax, breathing deeply, mindful of his body and all its sensations. When every inch of Erwin had sunk itself into Levi, he stopped for a moment just to revel in the heat and tightness and brilliance of the man beneath him. Levi looked perfect and debauched; he lay back under Erwin all pale skin and shadows, a tiny hint of dusky pink blush on his cheeks.

 Levi pushed his hips up, letting Erwin know he was ready for him to move and the larger man began a slow pace, letting them both experience every inch of pleasure to be gained from the movement. In and out, his heavy, thick cock dragging over the inner walls of Levi’s body, feeling them squeeze him. _So tight_. _Hot_. He couldn’t think straight. Levi exhaled sharply.

 “Oi, Erwin. I’m not going to break. Fuck me.”

 Erwin looked down at the the little smirk tugging at the corner of Levi’s lips and he couldn’t help match it with one of his own.

 “Sure that’s what you want?” Erwin asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

  “It is.”

 The first thrust almost knocked the wind out of the small, dark-haired man.

 “Fuck!”

 Erwin anchored himself to the bed, his hands fisting in the material and his knees pushed firmly into the mattress. His pace was brutal, every muscle in his body worked to give Levi what he wanted, as hard and as fast as he wanted it. Levi wrapped himself around the huge, heaving body above him, raking his nails down sweat-damp skin of his broad back. He bowed his body, his cock searching for some friction, but the angle afforded him something even better as it sent Erwin’s dick driving into his prostate.

 “There!” Erwin slid his hand under the small of Levi’s back to keep him arched in the right position and then drove his cock home again and again until every breath that left Levi’s mouth was an incoherent sound. Levi pushed a shaking hand down his hot, sweaty torso and then wrapped it around his dark, aching cock. Erwin could feel his orgasm starting to rip through him, his hips began to thrust erratically and his balls drew up tight.

 “Close.” He grunted and Levi nodded, his lip caught between his teeth, barely able to keep his eyes open. Erwin used his last ounce of control to pull himself out and roll them over so Levi could straddle him, the dark-haired man looked taken-aback for a moment by the sudden movement.

 Erwin came first, painting his own stomach and chest with it, then letting it seep through his fingers. Levi could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the tension of being so close, Erwin’s hazy, blue eyes on him. The sight of Erwin’s expression as he came had him over the edge. He cried out, adding to the mess of Erwin’s torso and draining every last drop out of himself that he could.

  Then the two just sat there panting, their eyes glassy, their skin stuck together. Levi slouched still straddling Erwin’s hips until he limply slid sideways so that he could lie next to the tall blond. Erwin turned his head to look at him, smiling.

 “It makes me nervous when you smile, Erwin.” Levi grumbled, which made him smile slightly more. “You’re disgusting. Go wash.”

 “You want to get in the bath with me again?” Levi scowled darkly. “It’d be nice to be conscious this time.” Erwin laughed his way into Levi’s washroom.

 By the time Erwin was done cleaning and drying himself, he found Levi had curled up on the clean side of the bed and fallen asleep. Erwin rolled his eyes. _I see_. Then he pulled back the blankets and climbed in, wrapping himself around the smaller man, who shivered with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder than I thought it was going to be to write!  
> Still, I enjoyed it, I do love them so.  
> Hope you enjoyed it too!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmacfoxdust on tumblr - please stop by and say a little something.


End file.
